


New Friends

by Merfilly



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice finds herself in another strange place. This time, she makes a friend not unlike herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

Alice sat back on the bench beside the road of yellow bricks, and watched as the crows flew unhindered over the field beside it. This really wasn't as preposterous a place as the one she'd followed a rabbit in a waist coat to, but she'd already dined with a Queen (who did not want to harm her), a witch (but a good one), and a talking lion (who had been quite bashful with her).

Whoever could have thought being carried away by a wind so strong that the trees had danced and bent to the ground could have done this to her?

"Are you alright?"

She looked to see the girl carrying a basket with a little dog inside it coming. Dorothy, that was the girl's name, and the dog was Toto.

"I miss my Dinah, though I doubt she would have liked your Toto, being a cat and all. Or maybe I wish the Cheshire was here, as his wit and ways would be better suited perhaps," Alice said. "But without any guide at all, I don't suppose I will find my way home this time, I fear."

"Ozma will learn the way to get you home, Alice. I promise. She's quite canny at such things, after all." Dorothy sat beside her, smiling softly. "Still, I think I would like to hear of this Cheshire, and you can tell me about Dinah too, while we wait."

"You'll think me quite silly, I do believe," Alice demurred.

"No sillier than anything I've seen. Why my first time here, I killed two witches, all on accident!" Dorothy assured her.

"Oh, you must tell me, unless it brings wicked memories."

"Only of how wicked they both were, though I did not know the first and might have apologized at first for it."

The pair of girls, from different times and lands, settled on the bench, sharing their adventures, and finding friendship in the conversation. It was a wonderful day in the Land of Oz.


End file.
